


Slave Recovery

by Chaowy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, extremely sad, multiple rapes and tortures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaowy/pseuds/Chaowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is there a chance that he will be able to fit in after going through a traumatic state of being a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Recovery

How long had it been since he had eaten, since he had slept, spoken, saw. An hour, a day ,a week, a month, a year, it was impossible to tell for his eyes haven blindfolded for the longest time.

 

He doesn’t know who did all this to him the only description he had of the kidnapper was that he wore a gas mask every time he allowed him to open his eyes, thus he dubbed the man Gas man.  
He doesn't use the bathroom unless the gas man comes with the bucket He had to be really careful not to release until the bucket was right under him for if he got even one drop on the floor then the gas man would punish him.  
He only eats when the gas man puts down the the dog bowl down the Gas man puts the bowl down and has him eat like a dog. He eats very carefully if he doesn’t then the Gas man punishes him.  
He hangs from the ceiling he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been down less than a day because the Gas man hasn’t come yet. How long has it been since he was fucked by the gas man less than an hour ago thats the only thing the gas man really cares about so he’s very precise on when he comes down for that, at least 20 times a day over ten patronizing positions that kill him every time. He bends him over the cold metal table the gas man doesn’t let the boy wears clothes it makes him feel superior to the boy. The gas man almost always whispers to him before they start “Are you scared” the boy whines and cries only making it harder on himself the gas man shoves his penis in harder.  
He finally screams out “Yes master!!!!” He has to be careful to not call the gas man anything other then “Master” if he doesn’t then would get punished. after the gas man gets done he pulls the boy back up on the chains.  
He wants to hit him but is scared the gas man is heavily built very muscular and rough. The boy could probably fall for him if he could see his face but if he’d try to reach for the gas mask he would definitely hurt him or kill him.  
He’s scared of when the gas man gets done because he doesn’t know if he’s done anything to deserve the punishment he receives after the brutal fucking that he just had go through. The punishments are more brutal than the fucking’s he’d usually get stabbed or whipped.or a brutal beating. After the last punishment the boy is allowed to go to sleep  
He cries himself to sleep not knowing what’s on the outside, not knowing about his life, not knowing his family, being scared all the time he wants to die but he just cant do it because he feels like there’s one last bit of hope even if he had to go through it every day in order to get that final ounce of hope he would do it just to get more information on him, on the outside world.  
He knows deep down there’s no hope.  
One day the hope that he tried for finally came after years and years of torture and endless facings of almost death finally came when the gas man heard him crying and he actually felt sorry for him so the next day after the gas man gave his daily morning fucking he asked him if he wanted to leave, the boy was surprised at the question but he simply said “Yes.”  
He was dropped off at his fathers house, he walked up to the door and rang it. A very handsome man opened the door. The man knew who it was immediately “TARO!” he screamed the boy didn’t understand it took him awhile but he finally realized it yes that was it his name is his name is Taro. “Taro, Taro, Taro” he repeated over and over again. The father welcomed him into the house and asked him what had happened, Taro exploded into tears and told him how much had happened from the gas man to all the raping and crying himself to sleep. The father couldn’t believe it he hugged him tightly “Taro we never stopped looking for you but we had no leads” The father said. “WE” That’s right Taro must have a mom. “Where’s mom at” Taro asked. “Your mom died a long time ago.” “Oh” Nether of them shed a tear, just stood quietly “Uh, this is going to sound weird but how old am I” Taro asked. “You are 15 years old, you’ve been in that hellhole for 5 years.” Taro’s father said. “Oh” Taro’s father notice how bad Taro looked. “You look sleepy why don’t you go to sleep.” “Okay” Taro said it’s the last room one on the right see if that reminds you of anything I didn’t change a thing since you’ve been gone. we can talk tomorrow.” Taro nodded and went to bed. This place was bringing back memories to him he started to cry this is it this is what I endured all that torture for im finally home”  
Weeks passed and Taro tried to get used to life again but it was proving fairly hard. Taro went back to school at least that part was easy Taro continued in the grade he’s supposed to be in, Taro is fairly smart but Taro has no friends even worse people bullied him for being so popular with the girls. Taro tried to ignore it and it was working until the bullying got too personal. “Who would even want to kidnap such a boring boy like you anyway,” “Your so worthless I bet you got taken advantage of I bet you family is ashamed of you.” “I bet your father sold you to be a sex slave.” These are some of the negative comments that Taro got.  
Three months passed since Taro returned home and his information about being a sex slave is out all around the town. “It’s embarrassing” Taro was walking down the road when he heard heavy footsteps following him. Taro sped up so did the feet. Taro tried running but he was caught by large hands Taro tried to scream but he was silenced when the hands covered his mouth and dragged him into a dark alley and slammed onto the hard Taro yelped in pain. “Don’t scream” It was a large man very tall and handsome “So I heard that you were a kidnap/torture victim.” Taro was confused. “Hey this might sound weird but will you have sex with me i’ll pay you.” Taro was scared he didn’t know this man and he thought that the would turn out like the gas man but unlike the gas man this guy was asking to fuck him so this is a nice change of pace so plus he was getting rewarded for this. Taro didn’t know that this was called prostituting, let alone illegal but he did it and it turned out that no matter how nice a person is it the sex doesn’t change, it still hurts like hell. The man was just like the gas man he was aggressive and called him names and afterwards he took pictures of Taro and what was even worse he “forgot” to pay Taro so all of that for nothing.  
Within a week pictures leaked out that Taro had sex with that man. He was automatically dubbed the Town whore. Taro no longer went to school and his dad was the only one there to cheer him up and his dad was happy to do it.  
One night Taro was asleep and his dad came into his room his dad was feeling quite horny and pulled his pants down Taro woke up with the shock of his dad trying to fuck him “shut up just let it happen.” Taro’s father said. “No stop!” Taro said pushing his father but failing to do so. instead his father flipped him on his hands and knees “No daddy stop please” “shut up you fucking slut.” Taro said nothing else to his father that word really hurt him. after the ten minutes brutal fucking stopped. “Taro would you like to know the truth about your kidnapping.” Taro was confused. “Taro you weren’t kidnapped I sold you to the one you call the gas man” Taro wanted to hear no more but he said nothing. “So in reality that person is really your adoptive father Taro. Im sorry your mother was dying and we needed money for the procedure so we sold you for ten thousand dollars. But your mother died anyway im sorry.” Taro said nothing he just left it was the last time he had ever seen his father.  
Taro was at his lowest point he had nothing. No clothes, no food, no home, and no more dignity. There was only one thing he knew anymore “The best part of my life is when I was with gas man I need him I love him.”  
He knew exactly where he was living and he needed to go to him. “The gas man or whatever your real name is I need you and i’ll run to you and i’ll be you slave again i’ll do whatever you want you to.”  
When he finally found the house he ran up to the door and pounded on it, a man opened the door it was the gas man without his mask. Taro quickly looked away. “Taro what are you doing here” “Please master I want to be your slave again, im sorry I chose to leave the outside world isn’t what I thought.” The gas man looked at Taro with caring eyes. “Of course you can come back it’s only been like 6 months since you left and there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about how tight your ass is.” Taro still looked away. “Hey im giving you permission to look at me” He said lifting his face so that they’re eyes meet. Taro blushed Because of the g- his master’s face it was so handsome he wanted to be taken by him right now. “If you want to stay here then you will be no longer a slave but as my servant” Taro started to cry “Really Master I could faint right now im so happy.”  
Uh could I ask you for your name?” Taro asked flinching at the sight of a raising hand, the hand came down softly on to Taros soft cheeks “I don’t have a name. when I was five I was a Servant to a not very kind family. They would be cruel to me just like I was to you. You know you remind me a lot of me when I was younger. Anyway I want you to name me” Taro was surprised “Name him like a dog” Taro thought “ How about Yui” Taro said scared that he would hate it “Heh well it’s a start but I think I want something a little more manly we’ll work on it hey come inside it must be freezing.” Yui picked Taro up and carried him inside like a bride “Your still to address me as master during sex though and you will still be punished if you do stuff wrong.” Yui put Taro in a Kingsize bed “Uh this bed is too b…” Taro was silenced by Yui’s lips “ I don’t want to hear another word from unless it’s in the form of a scream or moan.” Yui took off Taro’s shirt and fondled Taro’s nipples “Mm- mn master that feels so good” Taro moan through the kiss “It’s about to be even better Yui said pulling down Taro’s pants and his pants in a single motion. Breaking the kiss going Yui got on top of Taro and spread his legs apart and started jerking Taros penis “Are you ready Taro” Taro just nodded with the permission of Taro Yui jammed his dick inside of Taro earning a nice loud yelp of pain “M-Mn Master” Taro moaned. Yui took his dick and went in and out in and out repeatedly earning moan and groans and screams. Ecstasy in the air the tension between the two the only thing the could be heard was the moans of Taro and dick jamming in and out of the boy. Twenty minutes thats how long it took to get them to cum at the same time. “Wow that was amazing” Taro said “Yeah I must admit it’s better when you want it too” Yui looked over and saw that Taro was asleep “Im going to enjoy having you as my servant.” Yui said to himself before falling asleep.

How long, how long has it been since I’ve felt this way having someone with me like this falling for someone this hard since i’ve been this happy with someone I can say i’ve truly fallen in love with a day, a month, a year it was impossible to tell for my eyes have been blindfolded for the longest time.


End file.
